The League Of Heroes
The League Of Heroes is the second episode of Hero Star. Airdate January 31st, 2014 Runtime 22 minutes Writer SuperFanon'D! Plot Patrick, nicknamed Hero Star, is recruited for The League Of Heroes, the nemisis of The League Of Villians. He is assigned to stop a boat thief. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Sandy seem jealous of Patrick being a hero, but won't admit it. Characters *SpongeBob *Sandy *Patrick *The League Of Villians *Squidward *The League Of Heroes (debut) *Background Fish *Perch Perkins *Mrs.Puff (debut) *Boat Thief (debut) Transcript (screen zooms into ice cream shop) Patrick: I love being a hero! (licks ice cream) But I never get credit for it. (sighs) SpongeBob: Uh huh. You get to be a HERO. Patrick: Uh, SpongeBob..... look at the TV! Perch Perkins: This is Perch Perkins on Bikini Bottom News. A boat thief is stealing boats from Mrs.Puff's Boating School! We don't know who he is, but a orginization of heroes has an open slot for someone to help get that boat thief in jail! This orginization is called TLOH, standing for The League Of Heroes. Every mission you complete, you're paid 500 dollars and you get ice cream! Maybe Mrs. Puff can help us figure out this mystery! Mrs. Puff: I have no idea what he looks like! He's been taking the boats at the strike of midnight, there's no way I'd ever crack the case! Perch Perkins: And that was Perch Perkins on Bikini Bottom News. Patrick: If I join them, I'll get credited AND stop that boat thief! SpongeBob: Yeah. That's GREAT. Due to the privileges of a HERO. Patrick: Is there something wrong with you two? Sandy and SpongeBob: No, we're FINE. Patrick: Ummm... okay. (opening scene plays, when done it zooms into TLOH'S base) Patrick: ....and that's why I'd like to apply. TLOH Leader: Okay, beat this training course and you're in. (montage of Patrick going through obstacles) TLOH Leader: Nice! I give it a 10. TLOH Member: I give it a 2. TLOH Member: I give it a year. TLOH Member: I give it a negative 12. TLOH Leader: Seriously, guys? He was great! Patrick: So I'm in? And I get to stop that boat thief? And I get ice cream? And I get- TLOH Leader: Slow down, Eager McBeaver! You have to finish the mission first. So go stop the boat thief, he's out at midnight! Patrick: Got it. (goes to SpongeBob and Sandy in SpongeBob's neighborhood) Hey guys, I got in! SpongeBob and Sandy: That's GREAT. Patrick: See ya later! (goes in rock) SpongeBob: Sandy, this is so unfair! Why come we can't be heroes like him? Sandy: I don't know, but now there's no slots for new heroes! There's nothing we can do. But it's still unfair! SpongeBob: Oh well. Maybe we can follow along, and get the same experience! But we'll have to keep out of sight. Sandy: Great idea! (title card: A while later....) Patrick: Hey guys, it's time to go on my mission! SpongeBob: Really, why did you wake me and Sandy up AT MIDNIGHT, make us go all the way over to your house, to just tell us this? Sandy: Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that. Patrick: The answer to what? Sandy: Why you - oh, never mind. Patrick: Anyway, bye! (runs away) SpongeBob: Uh, Patrick, the boating school is that way. (points northwest) Patrick: Oh. (goes northwest) SpongeBob: C'mon! Let's go, Sandy! (scene cuts to a road) Patrick: (hears a crunching noise, turns around) Who's there? (looks at a streetlight which SpongeBob and Sandy are hiding behind, does not notice them) Huh, my mind's just playing tricks on me. (continues walking) SpongeBob: Phew, that was close. (scene cuts to Mrs. Puff's Boating School) Patrick: I've got you now, thief! Thief: I don't think so! (hops in a boat, drives away) Patrick: Oh no you don't! (hops in a boat, chases the thief) SpongeBob: Let's follow him, Sandy! (hops in boat) Sandy: I thought you said you don't have a driver's license. SpongeBob: C'mon, it's easy. Put in the keys..... put your seatbelt on...... and FLOOR IT! (drives 60 mph torwards Patrick) Sandy: SpongeBob! (boat catches up with Patrick) Patrick: SpongeBob? Sandy? Why are you here? Sandy: Umm... Patrick: Lemme guess....... because you want to help me? Sure! Now could you help me get up to the thief? By the way, I came up with this KILLER nickname: Hero Star! Amazing, right? SpongeBob: Yeah, it's so....... original, Patrick. Patrick: Who's Patrick? Sandy: Uh, you are. Patrick: No, I'm Hero Star. SpongeBob: (sighs) Well, do you want any help getting that thief? Patrick: Okay. SpongeBob: Two words. FLOOR IT! (the car goes 100 mph torwards the thief) Patrick: Ha! Gotcha! (jumps out of boat onto the thief's one, grabs the wheel and spins it around, jumps back to his boat) That should hold him for a while. Let's call 911. (dials 911 on his phone) Hello, please come to Whale Avenue, there's that boat thief you've been trying to catch. Bye! (hangs up) That'll do the job. (the theif's boat stops spinning) SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick: Uh-oh. Thief: (drives boat torwards theirs) Prepare to die! SpongeBob: Guys, hop out! (everyone hops out, the thief crashes in their boat) Theif: Darn. I guess I'll go by foot. Patrick: I'll make sure he stays here, while you two get the police over here. Sandy: I thought you already told them! Patrick: They wouldn't answer. They said they were having a midnight snack. Sandy: Oh. I bet they're at Fishy Donuts. (scene cuts to Fishy Donuts) SpongeBob: There you are! Go to Whale Avenue RIGHT NOW, the boat thief is there! Police: Can we finish our donuts first? Sandy: NO! (takes donut, rips it in half) Police: Please? SpongeBob: No. Police: Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? SpongeBob: Fine. (title card: One donut-eating session plus a drive to Whale Avenue later.....) Police: There he is! (takes theif, puts them in his car) We'll take it from here. Thanks, um..... whoever you are! Patrick: Who's named Whoever U. R.? Sandy: Really, Patrick...... Patrick: Who's Patrick? SpongeBob: She meant "Hero Star". Patrick: Oh. What fiend would misinterpret some lame citzen for being the extraordinary Hero Star? Sandy: I agree with the "extraordinary" part. SpongeBob: (laughs) Patrick: I don't get it. (scene cuts to SpongeBob's neighborhood at day) Patrick: Well, another day of hero work done. And this time, I had some help from my friends. SpongeBob: You know you've only done "hero work" twice, and both times you had help from your friends, right? Patrick: Don't argue with such false information! Sandy: Uh huh. (credits appear, when done episode ends) Category:Hero Star Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SuperFanon'D! Category:2014